Father Knows Best
by S-Chrome
Summary: Dr. Possible's got an emergency on his hands, and it involves Ron, one way or another.


Father Knows Best?  
By S-Chrome 

Disclaimer: Dr. J.T.P., Ron, and the rest of the bit players are properties of Disney. I swear!

* * *

Life was exceptional for Dr. James Timothy Possible. His job and profession as a rocket scientist was secure. His marriage to his lovely wife was still going strong. His daughter, Kim Possible, was known all across the land as a heroic figure. Even more importantly, she was graduating with the highest honors at Middleton High School. His twin sons, Jim and Tim were...

...Well, they were good.

Speaking of rocket science, the best part of Dr. P.'s job was that he had a chance to take part with space shuttle landings and liftoffs in sunny Florida. Sure, he would be away from the family for a couple of days, but when work called, he had to accept the charges.

It was about three hours from launch time. The doctor was relaxing in his office for the time being. For a quick moment, he raised both feet on the desk and sat back in his swiveling chair.

Life was good.

After about three minutes, he had received an unexpected call from his office speakerphone.

"Dr. Possible, sir.", A female secretary said. "There's a Jon Spottable..."

"Ron Stoppable.", A familiar voice corrected.

"A Ron Stoppable to see you."

That made Dr. Possible raise an eyebrow. How in the heck did Ronald get here from Middleton? His suspicions were halted by the secretary.

"...He says it's an emergency.", The secretary continued.

An emergency? James had suddenly begun to panic. Had something bad happened to his Kimmie-Cub? Did the boys knock out the entire midwestern power grid? Again?

Is his wife... Again?

Oh god no... _Three was enough_!

"Send him in.", He said in a panicked voice.

Minutes later, sauntering into the office stepping in Ron Stoppable with his mole rat, Rufus, on his shoulder. He had an expression on his face that suggested that there was no emergency to be found. When he shut the door behind him, the frazzled doctor rushed to him and grabbed both of his shoulders.

"Ronald!", Dr. Possible said breathlessly. "What's the emergency?"

Ron had a questionable look on his face.

"What emergency?", The blond asked curiously.

The rocket scientist narrowed his eyes at the young man.

"You said that there was an emergency.", The older man replied. When Ron shrugged his shoulders, the Possible patriarch began to lose his patience. In almost an instant, the older man tugged at Ron's sides once again, pulling him closer to him.

"You are here for a reason, right?" , He asked incredulously. Ron had saw the annoted look in the doctor's eyes and began to shrink away a bit.

"Well, Yeah. You see there's...", Ron began, but stopped.

"Come on, Ronald. Out with it.", James said firmly.

"Uh... O.K. You remember the time when Drakken unleashed all those toy monsters and tried to take over the world?"

Dr. Possible nodded slightly.

"Yeah... Well. After Kim and I stopped him, we kinda... sorta went to the prom... together."

'What!' The doctor thought. He had thought that she went with Erik. His eyes began to narrow further as the blond continued to explain.

"...And during the prom we kinda sorta... Kissed... and..."

**'What?',** The doctor thought, now outraged. His daughter had never said anything about her doing anything with a boy that night, let alone even kissing.

With Ron no less.

Sure, Ron was the only boy in Middleton that he could trust with being alone with Kim. But for crying out loud! Best friends or not, Ron was still a boy. A boy! _Man! A Male! XY Chromosome! _

The normally calm and collected man's fist began to clench underneath his desk face visibly turned a shade of red with anger. Ron saw this and stopped his explanation on why he traveled over _2,000 miles_ to see his best friend's father.

"Uh... Why I came here...I-I-Is because Kim's been acting kinda strange around me lately. Kinda avoiding me, you know? I-I-I just wanted to know is if she likes me that way or she's just..."

The expression on Dr. James Possible's face had suggested that somewhere and someplace, there was going to be a gravesite with Ronald Stoppable name on it and his body_ in_ it. With his face now as red as tomato paste and his teeth bared like a wild animal, the formerly calm doctor began to aggressively advance on the freckled young man, who began to cower in obvious fear. Before Ron could reach the door, he was trapped against it by the now fearsome and agile doctor. Dr.Possible grabbed the front of Ron's shirt and lifted him off of his feet. With his voice lowered to a harsh tone, he began to speak to Ron.

"Ronald", James began. "You mean to tell me that you went all the way here from Middleton, and interrupted me from my busy schedule here at Cape Canaveral to ask me if my daughter likes you?", He asked, more in disbelief than anger.

The young man from position looked below at the seemingly infuriated man and nodded with a sheepish smile on his face.

"Uh, Yes?"

The brown-haired doctor shook his head and dropped Ron on his posterior. He went back to his desk, and pulled out a bottle of Aspirin and downed a couple of pills with a glass of water. After that, he went back to Ron, who was now trying to gain his bearings on the carpeted floor. With one fell swoop, he lifted Ron onto his feet and ushered him out of his office.

"Ronald, I'm afraid I have no time to discuss this with you.", The rocket scientist stated with his voice back to his normal tone.

"Be advised, the next time you pull a stunt like this... _Well, there are some things worse than black holes_.", He said threateningly. With Ron fully out of his office, the older man slammed the door in the young man's face. Ron dusted himself some more and looked at Rufus, who was nestled safely in his pocket.

"I told you this was a bad idea.", Ron chided while crossing his arms. Rufus gave his owner a quick rasberry and returned to his pocket.

Ron took the next couple of moments staring at the door in front of him. He knew that he wasn't going to get any info from Mr. Dr. P. With those hopes now dashed, he pulled out a pocket-sized notebook and checked off the doctor's name. He then looked at the next name on the list.

'Gosh, I hope Mrs. Dr. P. isn't performing any surgeries today.' Ron thought fearfully.

As he took a first step, the door to Mr. Possible's opened once again, and standing in the doorway was the man who just threw him out moments ago. Ron's first impulse would be to start running but his brain wouldn't agree with his legs. When the doctor advanced on his again and began to speak, Ron shut his eyes tightly.

_'Here comes the black hole.'_ Ron thought gravely.

His eyes shot open when Dr. Possible placed a hand on his shoulder and spoke in a calm tone.

"By the way, Ronald. Kimmie is crazy about you."

* * *

The End

A/N: Even still during these trying times, I managed to dig this up in an hour. Yay, desperation!

I mean Mr. Dr. P. wouldn't do anything bad to Ron, would he?

Anyway I ask you to read and review and answer me one question:

"CAN YOU DEAL WITH THAT?"

Meet The Parents rocks, btw.

S-Chrome


End file.
